Love Hurts in More Ways than One
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Shunsui and Nanao finaly get together, but what will he say when pitter patter of little feet are coming.... Characters are very OOC
1. Chapter 1

Shunsui and nanao part 1

Ise Nanao watched over as her captain lay asleep _again_.

"Honestly, as one of the Captains of the Gotei 13, you would think he had more responsibility than this. And, as one the oldest captains you would think he would be a role model but nooo, he goes out drinking all the time and when he's not drinking he's sleeping. It's a wonder any paperwork gets done around here and that's only because I do it all for him." Nanao thought out loud.

Suddenly, Shunsui started stirring. "I didn't think you thought so much of me, don't you come and join me?" he said seductively, patting the bed next to him.

"I'm going to have to decline, Kyōraku-taichou" Ise-fukutaichou replied, icily.

"You know you want me." teased Shunsui. She disagreed but couldn't help noticing that his shihakushō was open, revealing a bare chest. She averted her eyes and walked away, blushing.

"If you would excuse me, Kyōraku-taichou, I have paperwork to do. And I want to see yours done before you go out drinking with Matsumoto again." she said, determined to keep her composure in front of her captain.

After she had left, Shunsui rolled over and went back to sleep.

He started dreaming again. However, this time, his previous dream of dancing monkeys had disappeared. This time, his lieutenant was in it and she was wearing his pink kimono. "Kyoraku-taichou, I've always loved you" Nanao said, blushing.

Shunsui woke with a start. "Whoa, that was the best dream ever!"

He got up out of bed, tiptoed to Nanao's office and entered the room stealthily, where Ise-fukutaichou appeared to be engrossed in her work. Shunsui crept up behind his beloved lieutenant.

"Kyōraku-taichou-I know you're there so don't try anything funny." Nanao said calmly.

"Go out with me? Marry me? Bear my children?" begged Shunsui. Nanao picked up a large book on Kidō techniques, turned around and delivered a blow that left him clutching his head in agony. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." she said.

Sighing, the captain of the eighth squad figured he'd better start his work too, otherwise he would have to suffer the wrath of his little Nanao later. Carrying a faithful bottle of sake, he sat down at his rarely used desk and started to fill out some forms that were long overdue.

He worked through the pile of papers, wishing for any distraction. Maybe Rangiku would drop by, if she manages to escape Hitsugaya for long enough.

Sure enough, Rangiku arrived a while later. "I've just escaped Hitsugaya-taichou. He's actually making me work today." She looked at Shunsui in shock. "I see Ise-fukutaichou has got you wrapped round her little finger now. You working? That's something I thought I'd never see. Well, come on- I've gotta get you outta here before you get too serious" she teased.

Matsumoto tugged at his arm and pulled him to his feet. Shunsui, being the type of man not to turn down a drink followed her.

Within the next ten minutes, the pair could be found in the nearest bar.

Nanao finished all the paperwork she had to do and decided to check up on Kyōraku-taichou to see if he'd fallen asleep yet. She slowly entered the office and found that the captain had disappeared.

Angry, she stormed out of the room, knowing exactly where he'd be.

Sure enough, she saw a recognisable pink-clad figure sat in the bar with a familiar big-breasted, strawberry blonde person. "What a surprise to see those two drinking at this time in the afternoon." Nanao thought sarcastically.

"Y'know what?"

A familiar slurred voice drifted out of the bar.

"I really do love my little Nanao-chan." drawled Shunsui. "I know you do." giggled Rangiku "You wanna kiss her, hug her, you wanna have her babies."

Nanao stood still for a moment, clutching her book to her chest. "Is that true? Does he really like me that much? Or are they just saying that because they're drunk?" she thought.

She ran back to the Squad 8 barracks, confused. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into the 7th seated officer of Squad 4: Hanatarō Yamada.

"I-i'm _so_ s-sorry Ise-fukutaichou" stammered Hanatarō.

"Watch where you're going Yamada-san!" she snapped. Instantly she felt bad for being so harsh towards the medical shinigami as the person who she was really angry with was herself.

"How could I have got my hopes up? He is my _captain_! It would never happen and besides, it isn't proper for the captain and the lieutenant to have an informal relationship." she thought furiously.

She felt tears build up beneath her eyelids as she kept running. She fought to hold them back until her throat ached with the effort. When she arrived back at the barracks she collapsed onto her bed.

Despite it being in the middle of the afternoon, Nanao felt she couldn't do any more work when she was feeling like this. Frustrated she changed for bed, took her hair down and settled down with a large book to occupy her mind.

By the time it was dark, Nanao had already read half of the book. Sing-song voices drifted through the corridors. "Oh great" she thought sarcastically, "They're back."

"Nan-ao! _Nan-ao!_" called Kyōraku-taichou. "Oh dear god, don't let him find me" Nanao begged.

The sound of her office door opening was audible in the near-silence of the barracks. Shunsui, obviously not finding his lieutenant there, closed the door and proceeded calling her name.

Rangiku giggled.

"She's given you the slip" she laughed.

Nanao prayed that they wouldn't find her- she couldn't deal with her captain right now, least of all when he was drunk and in her bedroom.

"Is that the time? I gotta get home before Hitsugaya-taichou realises I'm gone." said Matsumoto, a lot louder than she'd intended. She realised this and giggled.

"Great, now he's going to be _alone_, drunk and in my bedroom." she complained inwardly.

Suddenly, Ise-fukutaichou's bedroom door slid open and she ducked further under the covers.

"Nanao?" Kyōraku-taichou whispered. Noticing her, he said "There you are Nanao-chan. I've been looking everywhere for you. Usually you're up working at this time. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong" she said defiantly.

"Now, now my little Nanao. That's no way to address your captain. I can tell there's something wrong with you. Is it something I did?" he said tenderly, putting his arm around his lieutenant, expecting book abuse any second.

Silence fell as Nanao tried to think of a respectable and logical answer. She couldn't find one and her eyes filled with tears which she fought back once more. She breathed in his scent which smelt of liquor and a vague hint of flower petals.

Finally, she summoned up enough courage to speak.

"Do you love me?" Ise-fukutaichou whispered.

"What? Speak up, Nanao-chan" her captain replied.

"I said, do you love me?" she said struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Of course I do, you'll always be my little Nanao." Kyōraku-taichou replied fondly, tightening his grip around the young girl.

"But do you mean it?" the lieutenant asked, her voice thick with tears, as the first one rolled down her cheek. "Truth is, I've always loved you taichou." A blush crept across her tear-streaked cheeks.

Shunsui blinked twice, a shocked expression on his face. "Is this true? This only happened in my dreams...could it really be true?" he thought excitedly.

"Oh Nanao-chan!" he cried, pulling her into a suffocating hug. "I do love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Are you only saying that because you're drunk?" Ise-fukutaichou said cautiously, trying to break free.

"Hell, no! Besides, this is nothing! I'm practically sober!" said the captain.

Nanao raised an eyebrow.

"Sure I've been drinking all afternoon, but I made sure I wasn't too drunk because i wanted to get the paperwork done."he said, his pride as a male severely dented.

Nanao rolled her eyes at the contradiction.

"I've seen how hard you've been working lately and I know it's mainly my fault for not doing paperwork on time. I was all ready for day's work and then Rangiku turned up and abducted me." claimed Kyōraku-taichou.

"Why do I not believe you?" asked the lieutenant.

"I'll prove it to you."

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Startled, Ise-fukutaichou blinked a few times before she relaxed and started kissing back.

Her logical side kept trying to tell her to stop because he was her captain. For once, she ignored it and continued.

Shunsui ran his hand through his lieutenant's soft, raven-black hair.

After some time, they broke apart, slightly breathless. Kyōraku-taichou wiped Nanao's eyes and whispered in her ear: "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you look with your hair down?"

Nanao's blush deepened to a bright crimson. "N-no, captain." she replied.

"Please, we aren't just a captain and lieutenant anymore. Call me Shunsui." he requested.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir. I must follow proper protocol."

Shunsui walked over to the door. "Fine then, this is an order from your captain: you must call me Shunsui from now on."

"That's impossible." replied the lieutenant. "Well, that is disobeying you captain and for that, your punishment will be for me to join you in that bed of yours." Shunsui teased.

"Out!" Nanao said "If you think if you click your fingers I will jump into bed with you then you're wrong...you're going to have to work for it." An evil smile spread across her face.

"Dammit!" thought Kyōraku-taichou. He winked and said:

"I wasn't joking about the 'bear my children' thing..."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Shunsui and Nanao became an official couple.

Shunsui was sat in his little Nanao's office with his lieutenant and Jūshirō Ukitake, his best friend from back in the Academy.

Suddenly, a Hell Butterfly entered the small office via the open window. It landed on Ukitake's finger and he announced to the others:

"A meeting has been called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto to discuss the current state of affairs within the Seireitei"

"Oh no, another few hours listening to Yama-jii drone on about how the quality of paperwork has been declining." sighed Shunsui.

"You'd better go Kyōraku-taichou. You don't want the Captain-Commander blaming you for holding up the meeting." said Nanao. Even after nearly a month of dating, she still hadn't been able to call her captain by his first name.

Shunsui and Jūshirō left for the meeting and as they went through the door, Shunsui turned around a blew his Nanao-chan a kiss. She blushed and returned to her work.

When the pair arrived, all of the other captains had all ready assembled. They took their places just before Yamamoto entered the meeting hall.

"Shunsui?" asked the Captain-Commander.

"Yes, Yama-jii?" responded Kyōraku-taichou.

"You're late!" growled Yamamoto.

"Damn!" thought Shunsui "I nearly got away with it."

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto slowly walked down to the end of the hall through the rows of captains to his chair facing them. He sat down and stated simply: "The meeting has begun."

The captains addressed issues such as an increase in Hollow reiatsu around Karakura Town and how Izuru and Shūhei had gotten drunk and graffitied the back wall of the Squad 4 barracks.

They reached the end of the meeting and Yamamoto said, every syllable intimidating, "I hear Shunsui has engaged in a relationship with Ise-fukutaichou."

"I have a bad feeling about this." thought Kyōraku-taichou.

"It is inappropriate for a captain of the Gotei 13 to have an informal relationship with his or her lieutenant!" shouted Yama-jii. "This is completely unforgivable, Shunsui!"

"You should have known that before you acted so recklessly. The rank of captain comes with responsibility. That responsibility must be taken seriously. You must accept the consequences of your selfish actions. Either end this relationship and everything can return to normal or relinquish your title of Captain. If you don't, I have no choice but to arrest you both." continued Yamamoto.

Ukitake placed his hand on Shunsui's shoulder but he shrugged him off. "It's all right, Jūshirō, I know what I've got to do..." he said, sadly.

Meanwhile, back at the barracks, Nanao was wondering why her captain was taking so long. "Usually he sends a Hell Butterfly if he's going to go drinking after the meeting. Besides, Rangiku is off on a mission in the real world, so his favourite drinking buddy isn't going either. I wonder what's taking you so long, taichou?" thought the lieutenant.

A while later, Kyōraku-taichou burst through the door. "T-taichou?" asked Ise-fukutaichou.

"Please, Nanao-chan call me Shunsui. I need to talk to you."

For some strange reason, Shunsui's face had lost its characteristic roguish grin. This set Nanao on edge as she knew that it must be something very important.

The captain escorted his lieutenant into his office and they both sat down.

"Well, at the meeting Yama-jii...how do I put this?" Shunsui started. "Well he said that our relationship was both inappropriate and unforgivable."

Ise-fukutaichou looked on at her captain in horror.

"He said that if we didn't split up, he would either arrest us or confiscate my rank of captain..." continued Kyōraku-taichou.

"S-so we can't go on seeing each other. I suppose it's for the best..." said Nanao, quietly, tears slowly forming.

"...so I gave up my title of Captain." finished Shunsui.

"W-what?" exclaimed Nanao, blinking in shock. "No...no, you can't do that for me. I'm not worth it..."

The ex-captain put his arms around the young woman and she realized that he wasn't wearing his white captain's haori.

"The last thing I want to see is my little Nanao behind bars and I'd rather die than lose you. I've already lost Lisa-chan; I don't want to lose you too- I would never forgive myself..." said Shunsui, without realizing warm tears were streaming down his face.

"He means it, he really does mean it." thought Ise-fukutaichou in amazement, a dull ache in her stomach as the memory of losing Yadōmaru-fukutaichou brought up old pain.

Nanao raised her ex-captain's chin and kissed him passionately. They broke apart and she whispered, "I love you, Shunsui..."

Shunsui was in disbelief. His little Nanao had used his proper name for the first time.

"Y-you called me Shunsui..." said the ex-captain. "Well, I can't exactly call you taichou now, can I?" replied the lieutenant with a sad smile.

Shunsui laughed. "Lisa-chan would have slapped me stupid for giving up my title, but you stood by me...that's one of the things I love about you."

Nanao broke away from Shunsui's embrace and walked towards the door. "Come with me" she said with a seductive smile. Kyōraku-san sat up straight in both excitement and shock.

She walked out and when she realised that Shunsui wasn't following her she poked her head around the door. "Are you coming or not?" the lieutenant asked.

Shunsui ran out of the door like an excited puppy and followed her into the bedroom.

They entered the room and Shunsui ran past the lieutenant and jumped onto the bed enthusiastically. Nanao slowly slid the door closed behind her, her cheeks pink. She undid her hair so her flowing black locks hung by her shoulders. Remembering what her ex-captain had said about her hair a small smile appeared on her shy face.

She started to remove her shihakushō, her blush deepening from pink to scarlet. Then, Nanao proceeded to remove Shunsui's pink kimono.

The ex-captain took off his shikahushō and they resumed their passionate kissing.

Suddenly, the door slid violently open and Rangiku burst into the room. Rushing to cover themselves up, Matsumoto gasped which was followed by a giggle. "I heard what happened at the meeting and I just came to see how you were doing...but I can see you're doing very well indeed".

Nanao adjusted her glasses and blushed even more.

"Wait until they hear this at the next Women's Association meeting- their uptight vice-president!"

Emboldened by Matsumoto's taunts, Nanao said "I have nothing to hide- we are both consenting adults and he's not my captain anymore". However, her cheeks were still burning.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me why I really came here- Kusajishi-fukutaichou has called the next meeting- it starts in half an hour!"giggled Rangiku. "Damn!" exclaimed Nanao and Shunsui simultaneously. Matsumoto laughed and called "See ya there!"

She left the Squad 8 barracks and the pair looked at each other. "Well I'd better get ready for the meeting" Ise-fukutaichou said with a sigh.

She redressed and pinned up her hair.

As she left, she gave Shunsui and apologetic look and whispered "Sorry..."

By the time Nanao had arrived at the meeting, it was obvious Rangiku had already told everyone there what had happened. As she entered the room, all eyes were on her. She blushed angrily and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face as she hurried to her place.

"If you start the meeting now, I'll give you a lollipop" whispered Ise-fukutaichou, feeling guilty at having to resort to bribery.

"Let the meeting begin!" shouted Yachiru. The small pink haired girl jumped up and down in excitement, licking her lips.

The meeting seemed to go on forever. Nanao sighed, resenting Matsumoto interrupting them and bringing her here. "I could be with Shunsui right now" she thought, wistfully.

She shot an evil look at Rangiku across the room.

Matsumoto-fukutaichou noticed this and laughed silently. "She makes me soooo mad" grumbled Nanao.

Finally, the meeting ended and everyone left. Ise-fukutaichou left and saw Kotetsu Kiyone stood outside the door, probably waiting for Isane. However, Nanao could feel her eyes on her. She couldn't take it anymore.

She ran home, tears in her eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

When Nanao arrived back at the barracks, it was silent. "Great, nobody's here" she thought with a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed right now was for one of the seated officers to see her crying.

It was only a minute before she realised that last time she was in this situation, she had declared her feelings to the man she loved. "Talk about déjà vu" she whispered to herself.

She decided to drop off her books in her bedroom before settling down to her paperwork.

When she entered her bedroom, she jumped back in surprise. Lying sprawled on her bed, wearing very little was Shunsui. A blush crept across her face once more.

"Want to continue what we started?" he said seductively but noticing her tears, he asked "What's wrong?"

"Rangiku" said Nanao quietly. "She told everyone at the meeting what happened and they all looked at me with a strange look in their eyes."

Nanao collapsed onto the bed into Shunsui's arms and she instantly felt better.

With her new-found strength she declared: "You know what? I don't care! I might just take you up on that offer..."

"That's more like the Nanao-chan I know and love!" said Shunsui, enthusiastically. "I like my women feisty" he said with a wink.

That was the wink that made her fall in love with her ex-captain all over again.

Before Shunsui realised it, Ise-fukutaichou's lips had returned to his own, as if they belonged there.

"I love you Shunsui-kun and I'm not afraid to admit it" she declared as she detached herself from her former captain, gasping for breath.

Shunsui blinked, the warm brown eyes meeting her cold but caring indigo ones.

Then, he whispered "...Nanao-chan" and kissed her back.

However, she pushed him away gently, her face reddening. "Um, Sh-Shunsui-k-kun... I have s-something to t-tell you..." she stammered.

"Spit it out, Nanao-chan" Kyōraku-san said kindly.

"I-I'm a v-virgin" said the lieutenant, quietly.

"I already knew that" Shunsui replied and Nanao blinked in shock. "As if I would let any other man near my little Nanao-chan!"

"We've been together for a long time haven't we taichou, oh sorry, Shunsui-kun" responded Ise-fukutaichou, blushing furiously.

"We sure have..." said the former captain "Nanao-chan, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life" replied Nanao, a determined look on her face.

A couple of hours later, Nanao opened the door wearing nothing but Shunsui's pink kimono and the ex-captain slipped out and moved towards his own bedroom.

The next morning, Shunsui handed Nanao a box covered in pink flowery paper. "I was always going to give you this when you became a woman" he said.

Nanao slowly unwrapped the parcel and inside it was Lisa's shihakushō. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want you to wear it" said Shunsui.

-------------------------------------------------------- a few weeks later -----------------------------------------------------

Hanatarō Yamada held back Ise-fukutaichou's hair as she threw up for the third time that morning.

She had taken to not pinning back her hair recently, after all, if she pinned it up her playful ex-captain would just unpin it again.

She sat up wiping her mouth on the towel that Isane-fukutaichou had provided "Errr... Ise-fukutaichou?" asked Hanatarō quietly.

"Yes, Yamada-san?" replied Nanao.

"Have you told Kyōraku-san?" inquired the 7th seated officer. She only had time to say no before a new wave of nausea overcame her.

She wiped her mouth again.

She paused and whispered "Not yet." She waited for the nausea to subside and thanked the 4th Squad. "Arigatō, for everything" said Nanao.

Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Zaraki-taichou, captain of the 11th Squad framed in the doorway. "As much as I hate to do this, Yachiru has me running around for her. She's called a meeting by the request of Matsumoto-fukutaichou" said the captain.

Nanao, Isane and Unohana looked confused. It was very unlike Rangiku to ask for a meeting when she could spend a day drinking sake in the nearest bar.

"Just go" growled Kenpachi.

The ladies left, leaving Hanatarō with Zaraki-taichou. Kenpachi smiled and Hana-chan ran out of the room in terror.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the meeting, they found that they were the first ones there, except for Rangiku, Yachiru and Nemu, who was sat in the corner quietly minding her own business.

"Nanao!" cried Rangiku and pulled her into a hug that left her breathless.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, p-please" she gasped and Rangiku let go of the small lieutenant. "You're looking good, showing a bit of leg, I see." Matsumoto commented on Lisa's shihakushō. They assembled into their positions and waited for the others to arrive.

When everyone was seated, Yachiru started the meeting and Rangiku stood up and cleared her throat, as if she was preparing to make an announcement.

"Now I know last meeting didn't end on a very good note..." Matsumoto began.

"How did she know?" wondered Nanao and then it hit her..."Shunsui!" she thought angrily.

Rangiku continued. "Well, I want to make an apology to a certain someone. Nanao... forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings- it was meant as a harmless joke."

Nanao nodded, speechless.

Rangiku walked over to Nanao and pulled her into another hug that lifted her off of the floor. "Err... Matsumoto?" said Nanao, breathlessly. Seeing Nanao's red face she let go of the fellow lieutenant and placed her back on the ground.

The meeting ended and Kusajishi-fukutaichou skipped over to Nanao and said "Hey! I never got that lollipop you promised me!"

Ise-fukutaichou blushed and searched around for an excuse. "W-well I thought it might be nice to pick it out together! Y-you know I don't know your favourite flavour so I was going to take you shopping." It seemed to have worked because Yachiru started bouncing around, singing "Yay! We're going LOLLIPOP SHOPPING!"

The next morning, Nanao was regretting her decision. Shunsui had insisted on joining them and Yachiru was jumping up and down, tugging on Ise-fukutaichou's sleeve.

She was slightly unused to showing this much skin and she could feel Shunsui's eyes on her. "Great, the inner pervert has been awakened again" she thought, sarcastically.

Kusajishi-fukutaichou dragged them in the direction of her favourite sweet shop and pointed out the lollipop she wanted. It was a huge rainbow-coloured monstrosity of sugar.

"I can share this with Bya-kun..." she whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, the lollipop was on the top shelf and Nanao, not being the tallest of people, couldn't reach it. However, Shunsui picked up Yachiru so she could reach. Her tiny fist closed around the stick and a large smile appeared on her face.

Rikichi from the 6th division was passing by and he leaned in and said to Shunsui: "You'd make a good father someday."

A shocked expression appeared on the former captain's face as he put down Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

They paid for the lollipop and exited the shop. The couple dropped off Yachiru back at the Squad 11 barracks and decided to take a detour home through a public garden.

They walked for a while until Nanao found a bench and said: "Sh-shunsui-kun? I have something to tell you..."

They sat down and Kyōraku-san held Ise-fukutaichou's hand. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

Nanao stammered "Shunsui-kun, I-I'm p-pr-pregnant."

At these words, Kyōraku-san's vision went black. "Shunsui? SHUNSUI!" cried Ise-fukutaichou.

A couple of hours later he woke up in the Squad 4 barracks, Ukitake and Unohana's concerned faces leaning over him. "Na-nao-chan..." he whispered.

Ukitake opened the door to the ward and said: "Ise-fukutachou... Shunsui's awake. He's asking for you."

The small woman ran in, tears streaming down her face.

"Shunsui-kun!" she sobbed "D-does this m-mean you don't want me a-anymore? Th-that you don't want th-this baby?"

"Let the man breathe Ise-fukutaichou!" exclaimed Ukitake.

The former captain raised a hand and brushed a tear from her cheek. "It's fine, Jūshirō. It means nothing of the sort- just a big shock, that's all" he sighed.

Nanao breathed a sigh of relief, then gave him a slap with her fan. "How dare you make me worry! I thought you didn't love me anymore!"

When Shunsui was discharged, he went for a celebratory drink with Ukitake and Matsumoto.

Kyōraku-san had gotten through four bottles of sake before he drew breath. "Slow down Shunsui!" cried Ukitake, concerned. Noticing the melancholic expression on the former captain's face Rangiku said: "Cheer up! You've got a face like a slapped pansy!" "Are you kidding? It's the beginning of the end!" replied Shunsui

"What is?" asked Ukitake "If it's about the baby- I thought that's what you wanted! Anyway, look at the bright side: at least you're not having twins- it's bad enough controlling the manifestation of my zanpakutō!"

"Yeah- you're right! Thanks Jūshirō!" said Shunsui, his face significantly brighter. "I propose a toast: to Nanao and our baby!" They drank to the unborn child until Ukitake started choking.

He placed his hand over his mouth to stop blood covering the table. "Oooh, we'd better get you home, Ukitake-taichou!" sang Rangiku "We'll get Kiyone and Sentaro to look after you!"

They departed and headed back to their respective squads. However, Shunsui had something to take care of first...

The next morning, Nanao woke up beside her Shunsui-kun. She yawned and thought "I'd better get some paperwork done" but before she could a wave of nausea overcame her. As she ran to bathroom, Kyōraku-san awoke and followed her.

Ise-fukutaichou's eyes watered after vomiting fiercely. "Oh god, it's coming again" she thought and suddenly felt a cool hand on her cheek. "Shunsui-k" was all she had time for. He held back her hair and whispered: "Shhh...It'll be fine. We'll get through this together."

With this he kissed the top of her head.

"Tell you what; let's go out for a meal tonight- anything you want!" said Shunsui.

Nanao wiped her mouth. "Y'know what? I feel like paella! I really want paella right now."

So that night they went to a Spanish restaurant on the outskirts of the Seireitei. Candles were lit and a band was playing the song 'Por una Cabeza' by Carlos Gardel.

Shunsui made sure they got a table for two in the middle of the restaurant. Shunsui was dressed in a white suit with a red shirt and Nanao was in a matching red kimono. The former captain was clearly nervous and shaky, but Ise-fukutaichou disregarded this; it was obvious he was apprehensive about their child. They sat down, silently.

"This song suits you very well" stated Nanao, browsing through the menu. Shunsui blinked. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish!" exclaimed Shunsui.

She looked at him from under her eyelashes, over the top of the menu. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Shunsui-kun" she said mysteriously.

Kyōraku-san couldn't help noticing a faint pinkness on the lieutenant's cheeks.

He wanted her more than anything in the world and that moment he stiffened his resolve. He gave a brief nod to the band and they changed songs to a slow, mellow tune. Nanao gasped. "This is my favourite song!" she breathed.

"Yes! It's all going to plan" thought Shunsui.

Kyōraku-san took Ise-fukutaichou by the hand, her small, delicate fingers encased in his large, tender ones. "Nanao-chan, m-my li-little Nanao-chan..." he began shakily. He took a large breath, swallowed and continued, slightly braver than before. "I love you more than anyone, no anything in the world and I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Tears welled up in Ise-fukutaichou's eyes as Shunsui got down on one knee and extracted a small pink box out of his suit pocket.

"You are the only woman who I had ever dreamed of bearing my children and now that dream is a reality. That's why I'm going to ask you something I have never asked any other woman before in my life. Ise Nanao: will you marry me?"

Nanao gasped again, covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Y-yes... Sh-shunsui-k-kun" she whispered between sobs. Kyōraku-san showed her the ring and she gasped for the third time. It was beautiful. Of course it was extravagant- Shunsui picked it, but it wasn't too fancy and something about it screamed elegance. He had found the perfect ring.

Shunsui slipped the diamond onto her finger and swept her up in his arms. They kissed passionately and Nanao realised why Shunsui had picked a table in the middle of the restaurant. All eyes were on them, but she didn't care.

"Um...sir? Your order is here" interrupted the waiter. They sat down and Nanao, suddenly starving, lifted her fork eagerly. Halfway through the meal Ise-fukutaichou placed her fork on her plate and admired her ring. "It's unbelievable" she whispered. "Shunsui-kun?"

"Yes, Nanao-chan?" replied the former captain.

"Did Matsumoto-fukutaichou help you pick out the ring?" she asked. He fidgeted with the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable. "Err...yes" he admitted.

Nanao giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Kyōraku-san. "Nothing, it's just...you're hopeless Shunsui-kun...but I love you" she replied.

They finshed their meal and Shunsui paid. He stood behind Nanao and she rose from the table. The former captain wrapped his arms around his fiancee and rubbed her stomach.

"Arigatō" he whispered.

They left the restaurant, hand in hand. When they were halfway home, they found Matsumoto dragging Ukitake out of a bush.

"We've been waiting for you!" called the lieutenant. "So...?" "She said yes!" said Shunsui, excitedly, and Nanao blushed, her glasses askew.

"YAY!" shouted Rangiku. "That's great news." wheezed Ukitake. Kyōraku-san leaned towards his best friend.

"How did you know that was her favourite song?"

"Rukia, she's very, um, perceptive." whispered Jushiro.

"Well, bye!"called Rangiku "I'll be wanting all the details at the next meeting!" She dragged Ukitake away, who waved awkardly.

When they arrived back at the Squad 8 barracks, Nanao attempted to return to her bedroom but was stopped by her fiancé.

"Uh-uh-uh!" he said in a teasing manner, waving his finger. "You're staying with me tonight." So that night, she fell asleep in her ex-captain's arms, their unborn child placed snugly between them.


	5. Chapter 5

_8 months later_

Nanao was stood in Squad 8 barracks, the butterflies in her stomach bringing on unimaginable nausea.

Tension mounted by the second. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She gazed into the huge mirror Matsumoto-fukutaichou had brought over from the Squad 10 barracks. This couldn't be real.

Ise-fukutaichou had been looking into the mirror for the last hour and she still couldn't take in her reflection. She was breathtaking in her beautiful cream dress.

Rukia adjusted her veil and the reality hit her. Small tears formed in the corners of Nanao's eyes as she whispered: "I'm getting married."

Rangiku pounced.

"Yes you are and don't you _dare_ cry- you'll ruin the make-up Kiyone and I did for you!" Rukia shot a glare at Rangiku, as she had messed up the veil again. "Now cheer up!" said Matsumoto, ignoring Rukia "Today is your big day so I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

Ise-fukutaichou laughed at the contradiction in her statement.

"That's more like it!" sang Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

Nanao fidgeted and tugged at the cream silk covering her bump, which had grown large over half a year."Only a month to go..." thought the lieutenant. She adjusted the diamond earrings and tiara, nervously.

Isane hurried over from her position at the window and called "The carriage is here!"

A spasm of panic flared up inside Nanao. "Oh shit!" she thought. Her bridesmaids escorted her out of the Squad 8 barracks. "Take deep breaths" advised Rukia, kindly.

Ise-fukutaichou caught a glimpse of her reflection in a puddle; she was deathly pale.

Kiyone and Isane stood on either side of Nanao, held her delicate hands and assisted her into the carriage. She had some difficulty lifting herself with her large bump.

After she had sat down, the rest of the bridesmaids followed: Rangiku as maid of honour, then Rukia, Kiyone and Isane.

The carriage left the barracks and they headed towards the Kuchiki mansion, as the ceremony would take place in one of the many courtyards. Nanao wondered if Shunsui and Ukitake had left the Squad 13 barracks yet, or if he was going to be fashionably late.

"He'd better not appear after me and embarrass me!" she thought.

The carriage passed through the large gates of the Kuchiki mansion, Nanao swallowed apprehensively.

They reached the courtyard and it was, to put it in a word, beautiful. Sakura trees surrounded it and two were arched over a white stage, draped with clean silk at one end of the courtyard. Ise-fuktaichou's breath caught in her throat.

Stood on the stage was her Shunsui-kun. He was wearing a very smart suit, with a pink tie with cream sakura blossoms on, that perfectly matched, and were accentuated by her dress. However, his normally unruly hair remained so, but he had removed his pin-wheel hairpins and let it roam freely across his shoulders. The curl at the front still draped over his left eye.

"H-he's so..." thought Nanao. She searched around for a word and finally landed on: "H-handsome."

Rangiku gave a nod and the music started. Whispers circulated the courtyard and everyone turned around.

Shunsui turned around to face his bride and a look of utmost shock appeared on his face. "Sh-she's so..." He thought for a second. "B-beautiful" he concluded.

Nanao slowly walked down the aisle, her bridesmaids following. She took a look around and she saw that the captains and vice-captains were all there, as was Shunsui's brothers. Ukitake was stood beside Kyōraku-san as his best man, a hand on his shoulder as if to support the ex-captain.

She smiled. If you had mentioned the word 'monogamy' in front of Shunsui a century ago, he would have laughed in your face. Now, the commitment-phobic guy was getting married.

She blushed when she realised that all eyes were on her. Shunsui noticed this and it drove him insane. He wanted her...he wanted her now. It was all he could do not to sweep her up in his arms and shunpo away to a secluded area.

However, he had to be patient.

Nanao reached the stage and stood next her soon-to-be husband and they held hands. Soutaichou Yamamoto was performing the ceremony and he opened his mouth to speak. "Dearly beloved..." he began, his voice trembling with authority and power.

After a while, they reached the end and the Soutaichou declared: "You may now kiss the bride!"

Shunsui took the chance whole-heartedly. He kissed her with as much passion as he could muster and even included an extravagant back-bend, which cued many shouts from the crowd saying "Watch the baby!"

Ise-fukutaichou blushed deeply. Noticing her crimson face, Shunsui placed her back upright and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

They started to leave, holding hands.

"You're forgetting something, Nanao" sang Rangiku. She looked puzzled so Matsumoto helped her out. "The bouquet- you're supposed to throw it!"

Nanao turned around and launched the bouquet into the eager crowd of waiting girls.

Rangiku hopped around desperately until she realised that she disliked commitment in the first place, so she stopped jumping for while. Rukia took this chance and jumped as high as her little legs would let her. She caught it and waved the flowers triumphantly. Yachiru shot evil glares at Rukia. "Hmph" she thought "I was gonna eat it! Besides, I was gonna share it with Bya-kun!"

Rukia ran over to Renji and jumped up and down. "I caught the bouquet! I'm gonna get married next! Isn't that awesome?" she said excitedly, but Renji merely blushed, which was unlike him.

The reception was held in a large hall in the Kuchiki mansion, one that was decorated all in white, with a massive monstrosity of cream and sugar that was their wedding cake sat in the corner. On top of it were two miniature statues of Ise-fukutaichou and her former captain.

The lights dimmed and a slow waltz was played by the band. A spotlight focussed on the central point of the room and the pair walked out into the middle of it.

Their bodies moved in synch with each other and their movements were in perfect symmetry. Nanao loved the regulated movements of the dance and Shunsui was surprisingly light-footed. They got lost in the dance and each other's eyes. Nothing mattered in that very moment. Nanao was impressed at Shunsui's dancing skills, especially as the waltz was an ordered and graceful dance. She thought that a tango or a salsa was more his style. Slowly, the music stopped and everyone else clapped and cheered.

Ise-fukutaichou blushed for what seemed the thousandth time that day and the spectators joined in with the dancing.

A quick-paced and Spanish influenced tune started and Shunsui pulled in closer to his beloved wife. They commenced a dance that started out sultry but became gradually more provocative as the song progressed. "This is more like it" thought Shunsui. One of his hands roamed down Ise-fukutaichou's back but she grabbed it, gave him a teasing look, and moved backwards, as if challenging him to a chase. "Who would have thought Nanao-chan was capable of this?" thought her husband. He pulled her towards him and she inhaled his scent. It was intoxicating.

Their reiatsu crackled around them; the air was thick with it.

She flipped around to face the opposite direction and Shunsui ran a hand down her side and across her pregnant belly.

The music reached a crescendo and their movements became faster and faster, culminating in a passionate kiss as the song ended.

They broke apart and Nanao breathed: "I love you, Shunsui-kun." "I love you too Nanao-chan" he replied.

Yachiru started bouncing around. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" she squealed. The couple turned to face her and agreed to cut the cake.

"BYA-KUN!" cried Kusajishi-fukutaichou and she grabbed the sleeve of Byakuya's shihakushō and dragged him over to the cake. Renji was stunned: how could the taichou let a little girl boss him around like that?

Yachiru turned around a shot a death glare at the lieutenant and in an instant he understood- the little pink haired fluff-ball kicked ass! He ran over to Rukia in terror. "Save me!" he whimpered.

Shunsui guided his bride over to the cake and a crowd gathered around. The couple took hold of the silver knife together, his hands caressing hers, and they slowly cut a piece, with which Shunsui proceeded to feed Ise-fukutaichou .

He wiped off a smudge of frosting from her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, which she returned.

A couple of hours later, the room was in chaos. Rangiku was completely drunk and sprawled across a table, Kira and Hisagi looking very dishevelled with their ties undone and in a similar state to Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Kenpachi had practically torn the room apart looking for his lieutenant, earning a dirty look from Byakuya, when Yachiru was hiding under the table where the cake was stood, a guilty look on her face and crumbs round her mouth.

Nanao looked at all this in horror until the Soutaichou cleared his throat menacingly. Everyone became silent.

"Thank you." started the Captain-Commander "I want to take this opportunity to make an announcement that is of high importance. After seeing, this couple go through a marriage ceremony, I can conclude that they are indeed serious about their relationship and they have strong feelings for one another. Therefore, I would like to reinstate Kyōraku Shunsui as Captain of the 8th division."

Applause erupted from the wedding guests as the Soutaichou brought Shunsui's old captain's haori over to him and draped it around his shoulders.

When all the attention had died down, Shunsui escorted Nanao to a corner of the room and whispered in her ear: "Let's get out of here."

With this, the exited the room and Kyōraku-taichou swept up his lieutenant in his arms, bridal style and they shunpo'd back to the Squad 8 barracks.

"But, Shunsui-kun, what about the baby?" asked Nanao.

"As f I would deny my little Nanao-chan her wedding night!" replied the captain.

"Oh, come on, you perverted old man..."

"Come on my gorgeous young wife..."

Nanao giggled. "What?" asked Shunsui. "It's our first fight as a married couple" she replied. Kyōraku-taichou laughed. "Just don't make me use the fan..." warned Ise-fukutaichou.

"Now you're talking!" said Shunsui with a wink.

"You really are a pervert" sighed the lieutenant "Tell me: why do I love you again?" The captain leaned forward and kissed her. The feel of his lips on hers was electric.

"That's why" he whispered as they broke apart.

Approximately an hour and a half later, they were curled up in each other's arms on Shunsui's bed. Suddenly, Nanao started to squeal in pain, gripping onto her husband's arm tightly. Tears streamed down her delicate face.

Shunsui was worried. In fact, he'd never been more concerned in his life. "N-nanao-ch-chan what's wrong?"

"Sh-shunsui-kun..." she said between deep breaths "I-I th-think I-I'm go-going i-into l-labour."


	6. Chapter 6

Shunsui paced the corridors of Squad 4 nervously. Nausea rose as he remembered what happened an hour ago...

~flashback~

"I-I th-think I-I'm go-going i-into l-labour" gasped Nanao. When Kyōraku-taichou showed every sign of fainting she hissed "Don't you dare pass out again!"

Pale-faced , he frantically got dressed and sent a hurried message to Unohana-taichou via Hell Butterfly.

Nanao pulled a kimono around her and her husband swept her up in his arms, her grip leaving red marks on his arms. Shunsui disliked seeing her in so much pain.

They shunpo'd to the Squad 4 barracks where Unohana, Isane and Hanatarō were waiting, alert and ready. "Right" said Unohana "We're going to have a baby!"

Isane attempted to take Nanao away from Kyōraku-taichou but she resisted. "You're going to have to put her on the bed for me" she said. Shunsui carried her over and put her down, much to her discontent, as it took a few minutes for her to let go of her husband.

"I-I'm sorry Kyōraku-taichou, but I-I'm afraid you'll have to leave for a while" said Hanatarō.

~end of flashback~

It seemed like longer than an hour and a half pacing up and down, listening to his little Nanao-chan screaming in agony.

Hanatarō re-emerged from the ward, looking flustered. "The baby's coming now. Ise-fukutaichou wants you." The pair hurried back into the room.

"Shunsui-kun!" screamed Nanao. "I'm here for you" said Shunsui, taking her hand. 10 minutes later, his hands were indented with multiple fingernail marks.

After a few hours of the most tension Shunsui had felt in his life, their baby was born, entering the world bawling their eyes out. Nanao sighed heavily and collapsed against the pillows. Shunsui longed to hold both his baby and his wife.

"Congratulations! You are the parents of a beautiful baby girl!" announced Unohana taichou "However, we will have to perform some medical tests because she was a month premature."

Isane took the little girl out of the room. "Bu-" said Shunsui

"All in good time Kyōraku-taichou" said Unohana, kindly.

By this time, Ukitake had arrived to support his best friend. He placed a comforting hand on Kyōraku-san's shoulder. Nanao gripped onto her husband's hand with all the strength she had left and he squeezed back.

Tension built up inside Nanao: all she wanted to do was see her daughter. "Surely there couldn't be anything wrong?"

Eventually, they were able to see their newborn child and Unohana announced that there was nothing wrong with her. They both breathed in deeply and released a huge sigh of relief. Jūshirō patted Shunsui on the back and Unohana-taichou carried the child over to the now Kyōraku-fukutaichou. Taking her daughter into her arms, a small tear escaped her eyelashes. Shunsui moved in closer a wiped it away. They made eye contact and Kyōraku nodded in acknowledgement.

He looked at Unohana determinedly. "We're going to name her Lisa" he announced.

A sad smile appeared on both Unohana and Ukitake's faces. Nanao rocked Lisa Kyōraku back and forth and she couldn't hold back the tears. Shunsui put his arms around her and she gave him a watery smile. He leaned in and kissed her then proceeded to kiss the top of Lisa's head, which had a tuft of ebony hair on it.

Both Kyōraku-taichou and Kyōraku-fukutaichou agreed that Nanao needed sleep so he took their daughter in his arms and exited the ward.

He rocked her gently and she grabbed his finger. His heart swelled with a combination of pride and joy. He parted his lips and whispered...

"I love you...Lisa-chan"


	7. Chapter 7

4 years later...

Two children ran around the Squad 13 barracks. The elder of the two, the girl, chased after the younger, a boy with tears in her eyes. The boy clutched a teddy in his arms and was taunting the girl.

"Hahaha! I have Kuma-chan! He's mine now!"

They continued their chase until the boy bumped into a large figure dressed in a shihakushō, white captain's haori and pink kimono: Kyōraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth division. "F-father!" cried the boy.

Shunsui's wife, Nanao arrived and commenced scolding the children for making so much noise. "We're here to look after Uncle Jūshirō: he's not feeling very well, so please be quiet!"

"Bu-but Kuma-chan!" wailed the girl. "Daisuke! Give Lisa Kuma-chan back now!" snapped Kyōraku-fukutaichou.

Daisuke passed the teddy back a guilty look on his face. Once Lisa had Kuma-chan they started chasing each other again, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Nanao started to protest but Shunsui put his arms around her and said: "Let them have their fun." "Bu-" Nanao started. "Daisuke has your feistiness...he's not going to be that obedient." Shunsui replied, leaning in for a kiss.

This earned him a slap with her fan. "And Lisa's just as lazy as you are!" argued Nanao "How you ever convinced me to make you a father, I don't know..."

"This is why..." he replied and kissed her. "Yeah, I suppose..." said Nanao and kissed back.

She started to giggle and Shunsui looked at her curiously. "This reminds me of something you said a few years ago. I've gone out with you, married you, and bore your children. What do I get in return?" she asked.

"Let's see..." Shunsui thought for a few seconds and he replied...

"A long, full life with the man you love"


End file.
